Kurama vs Eikichi
by KittyKat12567
Summary: Kurama has a phobia of cats and thats going to be a serious problem, especially when he has to babysit his worst enemy, Eikichi! Hiei helps him out but they have another problem to face... HieixKurama, well kinda. Not a oneshot! Plz Read and Review!Enjoy
1. Kurama agrees

**KittyKat: Hiya! Were back with a new story called Kurama vs. Eikichi! Now this story is dedicated to karasuookami! **

**Lily: She's the one that requested this story!**

**Kurama: Sorry for the long wait! It's just that Kitty and Lily were too lazy to upload this chapter.**

**KittyKat: KURAMA!**

**Lily: No kitty was! I was saying 'let's upload the story' but she said 'noo! I don't feel like it!'**

**Hiei: Hn. Stupid humans...**

**Kurama: Hey Hiei, if you're insulting them, you're insulting me!**

**Hiei: Does that make a difference?**

**Kitty: I haven't hugged you in a long time Hiei, if you don't take that back...**

**Lily: On with the story!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Aww come on Kurama!"

"No. I'm sorry Kuwabara."

"You are the only one not going anywhere!"

"I can't…"

"You just don't wanna!"

"Face it Kuwabara! She hates me!" Kurama shuddered. "I don't think I could live in a small apartment for two whole days with her…"

"Just two days!"

"I can't!"

Kuwabara and Kurama were having lunch at the mall. Fact was that Kuwabara and Yusuke were going to the beach for an excursion sponsored by their school. Shizuru was spending a week at her friend's house so someone had to look after Kuwabara's cat, Eikichi. Kurama disliked cats but disliked Eikichi the most. She was the only thing that actually scared him.

"Well, well, well…"

They looked around to find Yusuke.

"Hello Yusuke…"

"Hey, Urameshi!"

Yusuke smirked and sat down to join his pals. "Soo what's the problem?"

"Kurama doesn't wanna baby sit Eikichi…" Kuwabara grinned.

"Why foxy boy?"

"I… Have other things to do…" Kurama replied uneasily.

"Or… Are you scared?"

"No! She hates me Yusuke!"

"You? Scared?" Kuwabara started laughing.

"Now what will people think if they found out…" Yusuke smirked menacingly. "The ruthless former fox thief… The great Youko Kurama… Is afraid of a mere kitten!"

Kurama gulped.

"They'd have a good laugh about that!" Kuwabara said still laughing.

"You're cruel!"

"Look who's talking foxy boy!" Yusuke ate Kuwabara's French fry. "Soo, are you going or not?"

"Hey! My French fry!"

"Fine… Ill do it! But someone's coming with me!"

Yusuke pushed Kuwabara off him. "What about Hiei?" He ate another French fry.

"No way! That shrimps not living in my place! Urameshi! You ate another one!" Kuwabara got up and jumped on Yusuke and they started a dust fight.

"Hiei's coming or I won't go…" Kurama drank his tea.

Kuwabara was on the floor.

"Sure." Yusuke ate all of Kuwabara's food. "Hiei can come…"

Kurama got up and left, leaving the two to pay the bill.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter 1.**

**KittyKat: Sorry for the short chapter! But I'm a little busy these days!**

**Kurama: Please forgive us all.**

**Lily: Don't forget to review!**

**Hiei: Oh no..**

**KittyKat: Please no flames! Wait...**

**Kurama: Lily... don't you dare...**

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN! (Starts dancing, as usual!)**

**KittyKat: LILY!!! STOP DANCING RIGHT NOW!**

**Kurama: We'll see you all next time...**


	2. The Arrival

**KittyKat: Hi ya'll! What's up? Here we are, back with our second chapter!**

**Kurama: What happened to that disclaimer guy?**

**KittyKat: Well... umm...**

**Lily: Well it's a long story...**

**Hiei:Hn.**

**KittyKat: Well we asked him to buy us ice cream...**

**Kurama: ... And?**

**Lily: Well he agreed to it.**

**Kurama: **_**Ok... **_**What ice cream did you ask for??**

**KittyKat: ... Chocolate.**

**Lily: From New Zealand.**

**Kurama: Soo, you asked him to go get chocolate ice cream from New Zealand, and he went all the way?**

**Lily: Well he's going.**

**KittyKat: He should come back by next week... if he used a car.**

**Kurama: Does he have a car?**

**Lily: No.**

**Kurama: Ok... So he's gone?**

**KittyKat: For now...**

**Lily: Good riddance.**

**Kurama: Ok... On with the story!**

**Hiei: Weirdo's...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What are you doing fox?" Hiei asked the busy red head who was picking out clothes from his closet and placing it in his brown bag.

"I'm baby sitting… And you're coming with me…" He said calmly.

"Why should I?" Hiei glared.

"If you don't want your life to be a living hell…" Kurama said coldly. "You will come with me…"

"It's that dumb cat isn't it?" Hiei smirked.

Kurama shuddered. "I have to…"

"Hn. Fine. I'll go…"

"Good." Kurama finished packing. "Meet you outside…"

Hiei jumped out the window and Kurama went downstairs. He told his mother that he taking care of Kuwabara's house and that he would be back in two days. He then exited his house to find Hiei waiting for him. The two then walked to Kuwabara's apartment.

"Thanks a lot Kurama!" Kuwabara said grabbing his rucksack. "Now you can sleep in my room though I only have one bed…" Kuwabara looked at Hiei.

"Hn"

"It's okay." Kurama stared at the cat following Kuwabara around.

"Everything you need is in the kitchen. There is plenty food in the refrigerator. Eikichi doesn't use a litter box… She goes outside so if she scratches on the front door make sure to open it and let her out. Her food is in the top right shelf of the cabinets in the kitchen. Make sure you feed her three balanced meals and make sure she has plenty of fresh water. She also can't drink milk…"

"She's lactose intolerant?"

"Yup…" He bent down to pat the small cat. "Now Eikichi…I will be gone for a bit but Uncle Kurama will take care of you."

The cat mewed softly. Her big eyes widened. She was indeed cute.

"Aww who's a good girl?" Kuwabara started cooing the cat. Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped.

"He's a freak…" Hiei whispered to his friend.

"I agree with you…"

"Well…" Kuwabara stood up. "I gotta go… Bye Kurama!" He closed the door behind him.

Kurama looked at the cat. The cat stared at him evilly. Kurama shuddered.

This is where the horror commences… 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter 2**

**KittyKat: Well that's it! Sorry if the chapter was short!**

**Lily: We want to build some 'suspense' in our story.**

**Kurama: Yes. Please-**

**Lily: No Kurama! I'm supposed to say that! ... ahem... Please review.**

**KittyKat: Oh god...**

**Kurama: I was going to say please no flames.**

**KittyKat: Right! **

**Hiei: Hn.**

**Kurama: Hiei you're awfully quiet. What's wrong?**

**Lily: PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! (Starts dancing)**

**Hiei: That...**

**KittyKat: God! Lily!**


	3. Youko's out!

**KittyKat: Hi Here's another chapter, read on folks!**

**Lily: Wait I wanna say some-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"All that fuss… We're only going to be here for two days…" Hiei sat on Kuwabara's windowsill.

Kurama closed the door leading to Kuwabara's room. He didn't want the cat in. "Um Hiei…"

"What is it Kitsune?"

"Did you remember everything Kuwabara said?"

"Why?"

"Did you?" He repeated.

"Yeah. Why fox?"

"Because…" Kurama sweatdropped. "You're going to have to take care of the household yourself…"

"What!?" Hiei nearly fell of the window ledge. "What!?"

"Heh. I'll explain…"

Kurama sat on Kuwabara's bed and sighed. "My Youkai form you see…" Kurama started. "He always has a desire to take over me… But I managed to compress his power."

"Hn."

"But tonight… It's the starting of the full moon." Kurama gulped. "His powers will increase and I will have to let him out…"

Hiei stayed silent. He knew letting Youko out in Nigenkai was dangerous.

"But…" Kurama smiled a little. "I've become stronger…"

"So will you be able to…"

"Stop my transformation? Oh no…" He shook his head. "I can weaken his limit…"

"What do you mean?" Hiei's eyes widened.

"He'll be a normal fox." Kurama sighed. "That's all I can do…"

Hiei chuckled. "Imagine… The great Youko as a weak little kitsune…"

"It will only be two days." Kurama shuddered. "But we've got another problem…"

Hiei stared at the door. Scratching could be heard and a very soft meow. "Eikichi…"

"Her… I will be her size…" Kurama shivered as if he was cold. "What should I do?"

"Relax… She's just a cat. What could she do?"

Kurama stared at the door, fear in his eyes. "You don't know what she's capable of…"

It was getting dark and the moon could be seen. It was big and white but a bit cloudy. Kurama's eyes became yellow.

"I guess its time…" His hair was silver now. His clothes were white and Kurama became bigger. His skin was almost as pale as his clothes and he was glowing a bit. Kurama was not Kurama anymore. He was the former fox thief Youko.

"If it isn't Hiei…" Youko purred seductively. "The one who caught Suichi's eye…"

"Hn."

The silver fox walked casually to where Hiei was sitting. "Do you not fancy him too?"

"…"

He grabbed Hiei's chin and looked into his eyes, smirking. Hiei tried to struggle but Youko was too strong. Suddenly a cloud of smoke engulfed the thief. It lasted for about a minute or two. Hiei looked closely. The tall handsome demon fox was not there anymore. Taking his place was an adorable little kitsune!

Hiei smirked. "Well what do we have here?" He picked up the white creature. "Youko? A simple fox…I never thought Id live to see this!"

The fox looked up at him. Black eyes full of annoyance. _Haha… Very funny…Now put me down!_

Youko struggled in Hiei's grip. Hiei laughed. "Now, now… Don't have to get all feisty." He put him down.

The kitsune stared at him. _You're mean! I'm not talking to you!_

He then sat in a corner and sulked for the rest of the night. Hiei sat on the window ledge smirking.

Things are going to get interesting… 

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

**KittyKat: Well that's about it please review!**

**Lily: Why aren't you letting me-**


	4. The Cat!

KittyKat: This is the third chapter! Things are about to get interesting!

Lily: Wait! I want to say some-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hiei was awoken by a slight nibble on his left finger. He looked down to see the little fox that was actually Youko. His big eyes stared up angrily.

_Wake up! I'm hungry._

"Hn. Who said I was going get you something?"

Because I can't! 

"Why not?"

Hello? I have no thumbs! The kitsune pointed a paw at its other paw annoyingly. 

Hiei chuckled slightly. It was fun to see Youko in this helpless form, almost as fun as hitting Kuwabara on the head with Kurama's huge math book. He looked at the door and realized something. Eikichi was outside, waiting for the two. He looked at the fox again and smirked. "Do you know Youko, that Eikichi is bigger than you?"

Youko normally wouldn't be afraid of such petty house animals but he shared the fear of cats with Kurama. He disliked Eikichi the most. If he was in his other form, Eikichi would not be living at this moment but now it was a different story. To him now, Eikichi was a monster.

"Youko?" Hiei looked at the fox. He was shivering uncontrollably as if left out in the cold for days. Hiei picked the fox up and shook him hard.

Finally he got back to his senses. _I don't feel hungry anymore. _His big eyes stared fearfully at the door.

The fire demon sighed. "Like I said, it's just a harmless cat…"

_How do you know? It could be a treacherous demon being inside it! I don't want to go! _His pleading black eyes looked up.

"No, you're going all right."

Hiei carried the feisty fox outside and put him down, closing the bedroom door behind him.

_Hiei! I hate you! _Youko ran under the sofa. _Before I die today, I'm going to write my will and you're not getting anything!_

"Hello? You have no thumbs!" Hiei smirked. He then went into the kitchen to make the cat her breakfast.

He did it to avoid the lectures and punishments Kurama would give him if he did not. He especially didn't like the punishments. Hiei looked at the top right shelf and frowned annoyingly. It was too high for him. He searched for a stool he could stand on when all of a sudden.

CRAAAAASH!!!

It was from the living room and sounded like something fell. Hiei ran in and saw that an expensive vase had been toppled over. On the sofa sat the fox. He seemed shocked and was shivering slightly.

"Kitsune? What did you do?" Hiei looked at the bits of porcelain scattered around the floor.

It was, an accident…sort of… thing… The fox tapped a piece of the vase. Eikichi tried to kill me so I jumped up the sofa to escape. And I knocked down the vase. 

Hiei shook his head. "Youko. I think you're over exaggerating. Firstly, Eikichi can't kill you and secondly, where is Eikichi?"

A soft meow was heard from the kitchen. Eikichi was lapping at her water bowl and then when she finished she walked into the living room. She was so innocent and graceful. The cat meowed again and purred as she stared at the kitsune. He shivered.

"Look Youko, you might be imagining things out of fear of this cat. Relax…" He walked into the kitchen again searching for the stool and also a broom. "It's going to be a long day…"

When Hiei had given Eikichi her breakfast he swept the floor until not a single piece of evidence was seen. He then looked around. Youko was nowhere.

"Youko?" Hiei called but no avail. The fox did not appear. Hiei began searching the living room than the bedroom and toilet. When he went into the kitchen, something was wrong. The tumbler drier was on, only it wasn't clothes that were in it. It was the fox…

Hiei ran to the tumbler and watched the fox being tossed inside. He looked for a way to stop the machine. In a matter of seconds the tumbler was switched off and the stunned fox was out. Hiei stared hopelessly at the bundle of fluffed up fur.

"If that's your idea of fun than I don't want to know what your idea of exciting is…"

I didn't do it on purpose dingbat! Eikichi made me do it! 

"Oh she did, did she? What did she do, told you that was the litter box?" Hiei said annoyingly.

_No! I was drinking some water from the water bowl when she pounced on me. I jumped and ran into the only available opening, this! _The still wobbly fox placed his paw on the tumbler. _When I jumped in, she closed the door and the machine started moving._

"When did this happen?"

_Can't remember… I'm dizzy… Hiei, can you please stay still? You're moving so fast that I'm seeing double… _The fox tried to get up but collapsed onto the floor again.

"Maybe you don't remember getting into the machine out of pure curiosity and the wind from the open window might have closed the door. Have you thought of that Youko?" But the fox did not reply. Hiei picked him up and walked into the bedroom. Little did he know that someone was watching, yellow eyes glistened underneath the sofa. The cat purred in self-content. It was her time to strike.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**KittyKat: Wohoo!**


	5. The End?

**KittyKat: Hey everybody! Wassap?**

**Lily: Hi I came back to bid farewell to everyone as this is the last chapter.**

**Kurama: Yes, true. Welcome back Lily.**

**Lily: Hi Kurama, how are y-**

**KittyKat: Hold on a second! What? Last chappie! NO!!! But it can't be!?**

**Lily: There's no denying it Kitty.**

**Kurama: Don't you remember?**

**KittyKat: NO!**

**Hiei: Hn. Blur to the core.**

**KittyKat: It can't be the last chapter!!hugs Hiei IT CAN'T!!**

**Hiei: LEMME GO!! BAKA!**

**Kurama: Well here it is...**

**Lily: The last chapter...**

**KittyKat: NO!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Hiei placed the dizzy creature on the bed gently and sat beside him. Youko seemed to be sleeping. He was peaceful and content, purring cutely. Hiei looked out the window, it was nightfall all ready and he decided he was done for the day. He walked to the window ledge and quickly drowsed off.

The sun shined brightly on his face as he woke up. He squinted a bit; the sun was high so it meant he had overslept. He found that the fox was gone. He figured he had gone out, as the door was open. He was soon on his feet and placing some cat food in Eikichi's bowl. Strangely, Eikichi was not there.

He searched the whole apartment trying to find the two but couldn't. Then he noticed the cat flap let someone in. Eikichi walked in casually and eyed her bowl, which she ran to and started devouring her breakfast. Hiei stared at the cat suspiciously and was soon out the door looking for Youko.

He found Youko under an over turned garbage bin, full of filth and muck. Hiei glared at him hopelessly.

"Youko," He started but the little fox interrupted.

_Fine! Go on! Lecture me! You would never believe me if I told you? _The fox pouted angrily.

"Okay, what happened?" He waited for the filthy fox's explanation.

_I was sleeping when all of a sudden I heard a noise and the door creaked open, _His black eyes showed real fear. _And there she was, she pulled me outside and warned me never to come in again or she would disembowel me!_

Hiei looked at him seriously, "She spoke?"

Youko nodded.

"Well, let's get you inside and cleaned up first… You smell like rotten meat." He picked up the dirty creature and carried him into Kuwabara's apartment and into the bathroom. He then started washing the stubborn fox with shampoo in the basin.

_Stop it moron!_

Hiei smirked. Washing Youko was fun, better than Kurama washing Hiei… He blushed a bit. He then continued to scrub the fox clean. He reached for a towel but caught nothing. He stood up and was about to exit the room to find a towel, only to be stopped by Youko.

_Don't leave me!_

"I'm going to get a towel; it'll only be a minute…" With that he proceeded to the kitchen, and grabbed an extra hand towel he could dry the kitsune with. When he hurried back he wasn't the only one there.

Eikichi stood over the fox, dunking his head in the sink. Hiei immediately shoved her away and picked up the spluttering victim, then turned to the evil cat.

"I see you've found out…" The cat spoke angrily, tail wagging frantically, "No matter, I will dispose the both of you…"

Hiei stared at the cat then at Youko.

_I told you so…_

The cat lunged forward, sharp claws like daggers sticking out. Hiei quickly jumped out of the way. The cat had jumped out of the bathroom giving an advantage to Hiei. Hiei then slammed the door behind her, locking it to, before putting the fox down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hiei finally said. The fox shook his head.

_I- I don't know… She suddenly became… A monster… _Youko's eyes showed signs of absolute fear and worry.

"She was never like this…" Hiei sighed, "Something must have happened…" Hiei thought hard.

All of a sudden the door slammed open, literally broken. There, stood a massive cat, grinning evilly with huge yellow eyes. Youko jumped into Hiei's arms cowering. Hiei just stared at the huge beast. He tried to take out his sword but was stricken down with huge sharp paws. The frightened kitsune escaped from Hiei's grip and fled the room, leaving Hiei to deal with the horrendous creature. He hid under the seat in the living room in panic as he heard the creature beat Hiei.

He smelt Hiei's blood; he knew Hiei was going to die. But what could he do?

_I'm sorry Hiei… But what can I do? I'm just a fox…_

He heard Hiei yell in pain. After all that Hiei had done for him… He could do nothing…

Hiei spat out blood and squinted up at the laughing beast. She was very strong… he could not penetrate her with his fist. He needed his sword but he couldn't even have a moment to stand. He tried again but was knocked down, again with her sharp deadly claws. He fell to the cold bathroom floor. Was Youko safe? He was sure he had run away. Suddenly, the ground rumbled. The creature stood still. Leaves and stalks busted from the floor, penetrating the beast. She yowled in pain and blood dripped from her mouth. She then fell…

Hiei stood up painfully, looking around cautiously. Did Youko break the seal? Had he transformed? At the door, however, was just the mere kitsune, looking proud.

"Well, well, I'm impressed." Hiei smirked, "You seemed to enhance your spirit power from your tail…"

Youko looked at his tail that had plants growing from it. _It wasn't easy…Let me tell you… It hurts… A lot…_

The fox suddenly collapsed. Hiei picked him up. "Youko?"

_That was for feeding me…_ The fox drowsed out. The plants on his tail withered and fell. The demon looked at the dead creature. Surprisingly, it had transformed back into Eikichi and seemed fine, just snoozing beside his sword. The beast must have eaten it. Hiei stared at the bloody bathroom full of plants and a broken door. 

Hiei sweatdropped, "How am I supposed to explain…?"

An hour later

Hiei had managed to leave no trace of the weird battle. He had gotten rid of the plants and blood but couldn't fix the door. He looked at the back to normal cat with a scowl.

"It's all your fault…"

"Meow?"

After he had done this, he went into the bedroom where the sleeping fox was. He looked at him turn and purr.

"Hey… Cats purr, you idiot." He found himself stroking the kitsune's fur.

Youko looked up annoyingly. _Humans stroke, you moron._

Hiei jerked his hand back, blushing a bit. "Anyway… What made Eikichi become that monster?"

_Possibly because of the full moon. An evil spirit must have possessed her and manifested its strength from the cat. Full moons are powerful…_

Hiei shrugged, "Makes perfect sense. But the full moon's gone now…"

_Which means I have to go..._ The fox looked at him in disappointment. That was when he started to glow and slowly, he transformed into the red head once more. Kurama yawned widely.

"What did I miss?" Kurama said, still rubbing his eye.

"Everything…"

"What?"

"Hn."

There was a knock on the door and a turn of the lock. Kuwabara burst open the door.

"Eikichi! Are you okay?" He yelled loudly.

"Perhaps they ate her…" Yusuke laughed.

Yusuke walked towards the bedroom finding the two on the bed.

"Here they are! They were romancing in your bedroom!"

"What?" The fire youkai shouted and fell off the bed.

"No! You had us wrong." Kurama retained his blush.

Kuwabara was too busy with Eikichi to notice or hear his friends. "Eikichi! Did that shrimp hurt you?"

"Meow!" Eikichi purred cutely

"Oh good!" He hugged the cat lovingly.

Kurama had quickly packed up to go. Kuwabara thanked him for taking good care of Eikichi and this made Hiei grunt. He then caught a glimpse of the empty table next to the sofa. "Hey… Isn't that where I put my vase?"

Hiei sweatdropped.

"Kuwa! Where the hell is your bathroom door! I needa go!"

Hiei tugged on Kurama's hand and they ran down the steps and into the street.

"Where _is_ the door?" Kurama said as they ran.

"Long story…"

When they reached Kurama's house, they stopped. Hiei stared at Kurama for a while before taking a step forward. Kurama was confused at Hiei's particular behavior; he tried to figure out his next move. Hiei took small steps forward till he was looking up at Kurama. They stayed like that for a minute before Hiei grabbed Kurama by the collar and pulled him down to his lips. Kurama, at first didn't know whether to run or stay. After a while, Hiei broke off from his embrace and with a bright blush on his cheeks, disappear in a flash. Kurama stood there, trying to regain his composure.

_Hiei kissed me…_

This was on his mind as he walked up the steps to his bedroom. Then he smirked; he would devise a plan to force Hiei into confession.

_Time for me to strike…_

In the end, Kurama did not know that he had won the battle of Kurama vs. Eikichi…

**END**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of **_**the last chapter**_

**Youko: Actually, _I_ won!**

**Kurama: What are you doing here?**

**Lily: Well it's called **_**Kurama Vs Eikichi**_** so, we had to say Kurama.**

**Youko: Call it Youko Vs Eikichi!**

**KittyKat: We can't just change the title!**

**Youko: Yes you can!**

**Hiei: Idiots. It's already the end. Why are you making such a fuss over it?**

**KittyKat: WAHHH!! hugs Hiei**

**Hiei: LEMME GO!**

**Youko: Hiei, that's what you get for being a smart ass.**

**Kurama: Well goodbye. Please revi-**

**Lily: Please review! I'm supposed to say that.**

**Kurama: Ok fine, please no flames.**

**KittyKat: WAHHH!**

**Youko: How did I get out anyway??**

**Kurama: You just popped up.**

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!!! (Starts dancing)**

**Kurama: Kitty's too sad to tell her to stop...**

**KittyKat: WAAH! GOODBYE!!**

**Hiei: LEMME GO!**

**Youko: I wanna cookie...**

**Kurama: sigh**


End file.
